


Take My Hand, Forever.

by aerynthesebacean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are tying the knot, which isn't the easiest thing when the whole world watching you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, Forever.

_“Congratulations!” Everybody yelled. It had been less than a day since they got engaged, but Tony took it upon himself to tell anyone that would listen that a S.H.I.E.L.D worker and a former Russian soldier that tried to kill him were in fact engaged. Of course everyone suspected it would happen one day, the constant worrying over Bucky. “You finally broke that sexual tension that was so obvious you could taste it!” Tony laughed. Both Steve and Bucky went bright red at his remark, but both remained silent. “The whole world ships you now!” He added. “What? Ship us where?” Bucky asked confusedly, Steve couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression. “Not literally ship, Buck.” He laughed. “A relation-ship?” He tried to explain, hoping that he’d get it. “Oh, so they want us to be in a relationship, they don’t want to send us around the world in a Fex-Ed box.” Bucky remarked, trying to sound clever, making Steve laugh harder. “Exactly, no Fex-Ed boxes for us.”_

*

Little time passed before their engagement was on the news. Was it a scandal? A publicity stunt? An abusive relationship? The media was crammed with different takes on their engagement; and every single one of them was wrong. None of them could seem to say that they were actually in love, like that just wasn't a good enough explanation to sell to the masses. Of course, ‘two guys who are sixty years older than they look who tried to kill each other but now admit they love each other’ doesn’t really have a ring to it.  
But again, Tony stuck his philanthropist nose in and told the world that they were truly in love, mostly by posting a picture of them spooning on their bed, with Steve laughably as the little spoon.  
The photo went viral.

*

Months passed and they quickly became the nation’s cutest and certainly oddest couple. Their circumstances were beyond weird or coincidental, but that’s what made it that much better to ship. They’d even seen people comparing them to LiLo; though they had no idea what that was. They assumed it was the little girl from the movie with the blue dog, Stitch. It seemed that anything they said or did resulted in thousands of people saying how cute they were together and how awkward they were as individuals.  
Mostly they didn't want all of the attention, but they didn't really mind as long as nothing nasty was said, which hadn't really been picked up on. Coulson had done his utmost to cover up the worst of Bucky's past from the masses, but after what they witnessed with the Winter Soldier it was hard to keep it secret from the conspiracy theorists. Some of them went as far as accusing Bucky of trying to infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D base to destroy it from within, and it just meant marrying Steve in the process to do so. Everyone knew it was lies, Bucky practically melted whenever Steve said something nice to him, going bright red and tripping over his words for a long time after.

*

After their walls had been broken down, they were inseparable. They did everything together to the delight of their fans, including their self-titled 'super fan' Tony who reveled in being able to see them in such close quarters. He threatened to install cameras in their house just so he could watch 'The Stucky Show'. Everyone else protested, but hoped that Tony kept them fully informed as he strangely seemed to know the most about their love life. Surprisingly given their celebrity status, no one clamoured around them to get a photo. Mainly because of their high security protection, but also their followers understood that they needed their space, unlike other fanbases, they appreciated how difficult it could be for them to go about daily life without being followed. Mostly they were worried about what any fans would do in the event of the destruction of the world, they explained that they cared for their wellbeing and that was what was most important to them. Most of the time they were baffled as to how they'd actually gained fans, sure one had saved the world while the other was trying to kill him, but they weren't THAT interesting. It was something they had to explain all too often to those who weirdly stared at them whenever they went anywhere, which was Clint's favourite thing to do when they were around, as much as Natasha thought it was funny she would slap the back of his head whenever she caught him doing it.

*

Steve was stood at the altar, his hands held together in front of him as he waited for Bucky to arrive. His hand were shaking, he was really about to do this, he fiddled with the flower attached to the lapel of his suit as he waited. Everyone was sat in their seats, they were where they should be; the only person who wasn’t there was the one who should be by his side. He waited patiently in the painfully silent church. It was a church absolutely filled with people and there were cameras outside waiting for photos of the happy couple. The word had been spread by none other than Tony Stark, of course he had to tell the world about this event, and he wanted everyone to know. Tony was funding the wedding whilst Natasha planned it, after all, she was the cause of the engagement. She had planned every last detail, no one ever suspected that she had a soft spot for wedding planning, Clint also helped a lot but actively denied it whenever anyone asked about it.  
Steve’s hands shook, his stomach clenching every few minutes. Where’s Bucky? He thought to himself, he had no idea where he was, he just prayed that he wasn't going to leave him at the altar. After all the awkwardness before their engagement, he thought that they’d crossed the bridge they’d avoided for so long; but now he wasn't so sure.

*

“Come on Bucky, you look fine,” Natasha promised him as she leant against the outside wall of the church. “I know you had trouble catching your shirt on your arm but it’s fine now, what are you so worried about?”  
“Maybe the fact that I’m about to marry the person I've loved for over seventy years and I tried to kill him not all that long ago?” Bucky rushed to say, his shaky hands adjusting the buttons on the front of his suit.  
“Look Bucky, do you really think Steve would be stood in there if he didn’t want to marry you too? If he hadn't forgiven you for trying to crush him into tiny pieces with that hunk of metal?” She laughed.  
“It’s not funny Natasha, I’m scared you know. This isn't easy for me.” Bucky sighed, his hands dropping to his sides.  
“You think it’s any easier for Steve? You've left him waiting in there for too long. If anything he thinks you've ditched him at the altar.” She replied. Bucky's eyes widened,  
“You’re right, he’s probably panicking right now isn't he?” He asked rhetorically before turning on his heel and running into the church.

*

It was still painfully silent inside the church until footsteps were heard quickly making their way into the church. Everyone turned to see a slightly flustered and incredibly nervous Bucky making his way up the aisle to stand next to Steve. Steve sighed with relief and whispered,  
"Keeping the tradition of the bride being fashionably late, I see." Bucky gave a small nervous laugh before looking up at the priest. He began talking,  
"We are gathered here today to witness the and celebrate the wedding of Steve and James." He started, Steve and Bucky listened silently as he continued until it was their turn to talk. "Do you, Steven Rogers, take thee James Buchanan Barnes?" The priest asked.  
"I do." Steve replied.  
"And do you James Buchanan Barnes, take thee Steven Rogers?"  
As he looked at Steve, his nerves faded as he realised that there was nothing to be scared about, he loved Steve, and that was never going to change, he knew that this was the right thing to do, and they were finally doing it."Of course I do." He replied, grinning. This elicited laughter from everyone, Bucky didn't see what was funny, of course he wanted to marry Steve. He wouldn't be here otherwise. He shrugged it off and instead looked at Steve, seeing the look of complete and utter adoration in his eyes made his knees go weak. Steve loved him as much as he loved Steve. His heart squeezed in his chest as he glanced across his features, his blonde hair, his ever so blue eyes, his perfect lips, and those goddamn cheekbones. Everything about him was wonderful, especially his new physique. He loved him even when he was a broomstick, he was adorable back then. But now he was adorable and hot, and STILL the little spoon. Bucky smirked at the idea that Steve remained the little spoon even though he was way to big and sometimes rolled onto Bucky as he slept. He didn't care, even when his cold metal arm touched his naked torso and made him jump, he loved being held, but sometimes he gave in and let Bucky be the little spoon instead, he loved it almost as much, but he felt safer when Bucky was the big spoon, and warm, and most importantly loved; he again trusted Bucky with his life.  
"Then I pronounce you as legally wed." The priest said with finality. "You may now kiss." Steve's eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled, leaning in to gently kiss him on the lips, Bucky stepped closer and took his flesh hand in Steve's as they kissed. Applause and cheer erupted around them as they kissed, Steve moved his other hand to the back of Bucky's head, gently stroking his long hair. Just as the kiss started to get heated, Steve pulled away, his cheeks red, he wanted so much more, but anything more in this church and Tony would film it for all to see. When Bucky saw the lust in Steve's eyes he knew exactly what he wanted, and he just wanted to drag him away so they could get to their hotel room and have the privacy they'd been waiting for. So he held his hand tighter, and began walking down the aisle briskly, he knew that after tonight, wherever they went, they'd do it together.

\-----------------------------------------------

Bucky woke up the next day with Steve's strong arms around his torso. The sun was warm on his cheek as it filtered through the small gap in the curtains of the suite that Natasha had booked for the two of them. They had decided that they didn't want a honeymoon, just in case they were needed at some point by S.H.I.E.L.D. As much as everyone insisted they had one, they refused. He felt Steve's breath on the back of his neck as he continued to sleep, he smiled and closed his eyes once more, resting his metal hand on Steve's forearm. Just as he did, Steve began to stir and woke up to kiss the back of his neck. Bucky smiled widely and squeezed his forearm.   
"Morning soldier," Steve mumbled, pulling Bucky closer to him.   
"Morning captain." Bucky replied, grinning like an idiot. "We're married." He said, wiggling in Steve's arms so he was able to face him.   
"Yeah, we really are, it took long enough, really." He chuckled, kissing his cheek. "But we're good now, right?"  
"We're good. More than good actually." He replied. "I'm glad we're finally on the same page, who needs girls when you have the hottest 96 year old piece of ass?" Bucky asked.   
"No one, especially when you have a really cute metal man in your bed." Steve added before kissing him hard on the lips.


End file.
